Harry Potter and the Last Stand
by Maehem
Summary: Join Harry on a journey of self discovery as he seeks to destroy Voldemort. AU Spoilers all Books to Date
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not six hours earlier the greatest wizard of the 19th and 20th Century was laid to rest. Many people in the wizarding world were mourning. Many were fleeing the country, for they feared their only hope was no more. For Albus Dumbledore was said to be the only Wizard that Voldemort, said to be the most powerful dark wizard yet, had feared.

Those that fled were wrong, the greatest hope was not to be found in an old wizard but a boy. A boy not even at the age of majority... A boy who has face this dark lord five of his last six years and lived to tell the tale. This boy's name is Harry Potter. At the age of one he was the target of Voldemort. He defeated this wizard with the help of his mothers love. The curse that was meant to kill him was rebounded and Separated Voldemort's body and Soul. He was left as a spiritual entity. To wander the world possessing lower animals searching, for a way to regain his body. He tried and failed in Harry's first year with the sorcerer's stone. In Harry's second year he tried in a form of sucking the life force from young Ginny Weasley. The two years ago He succeeded in kidnapping Harry and used his blood to return. Last year Voldemort was so frustrated, He had tried to kill Harry four times and not succeeded, he went back to the beginning, the cause if you will on why he tried to kill him in the first place. It was a prophecy that started this whole mess. He wanted to hear the Whole thing. The only part he knew was "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month Dies…"_ He managed to trick Harry into going to the department of Mystery. The prophecy was destroyed. Sirius Black, Harry's God Father, Was Killed. The world was exposed to the return of Voldemort. Then this past year he set his sight on a new target hoping that if he was to succeed, then I t would be a lot easier to Kill Harry Potter. So, He gave a Task to Draco Malfoy, to kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco failed his task, however another loyal servant had succeeded, one Severus Snape.

The sky was a color of blue and red hue, the sun was setting. Harry Potter was sitting down by the Black lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was reviewing the past year. In his mind he saw the extra lessons he had with his old headmaster. His overall thought process was all the times he spent with the old man. A man who at times he did not see eye to eye with. A man who he had come to love as a grandfather. He started to notice the settling darkness and made his way back to the castle. He was going to miss this place that he called home, but he had a mission that he had to complete. He had to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. He also needed to get himself trained for the final confrontation with Voldemort. He felt that he could not get it at Hogwarts.

The hard part was that he knew that his best friends were going to try and come with him, he knew he would need their help, however he could not bare the thought that they could die.

He had a plan. He was to spend his time till his birthday at his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. (The Dursleys) He considered it the last request of his old headmaster. After his birthday he was going to disappear. He was going to travel and learn new magic. However, He knew his top priority was to find and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Without doing that he would have no chance at defeating him permanently. Now all he needed to do was finding away to ditch his friends without hurting their feelings. HE would have to just play it by ear.

By now he was walking past the Great Hall. The great doors opened and he walked right into a bushy haired girl. "Sorry, Hermione wasn't looking where I was Going" Harry told the girl as he was helping her to her feet

"Oh, Harry you missed Dinner and Ron said he hadn't seem you since the Funeral. I was just looking for you."

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Harry, Did you mean what you said about not coming back next year?"

"Yes, I can't just sit back and wait I have to finish what Dumbledore and I started."

"Well, you're not Going Alone Then."

"Whatever!"

Harry walked a little faster leaving Hermione A Bit behind.

Hermione was A little socked at Harry. She had a plan to make sure she was with him every step of the way even if Ron was not. She turned to go back to the Great Hall she needed to talk to Ron.

At dawn the next morning Harry Awoke. Grabbing his wand he Said "_Tempus". _ The spell showed that it was 5am. The train was not due to leave until noon. He got dressed and having already packed the night before went down to the common room with the intentions of just sitting by the fire. Walking down the steps he was hearing arguing he stopped and listened.

"Look Hermione, I already owled my folks, I told them I was not going to be coming back here next year. I also explained that you thought that Harry shouldn't be left at the Dursley's house alone and we were going to go there with them. So what is your problem?"

"The problem is that my parents have already asked for me to go with them to Italy this summer, Well they didn't really ask they told me. I can't leave him like this."

"And what am I Chopped Newt Eye. I can keep him Company while you go traveling."

"That is not the point I think Harry plans on trying to do this alone."

"So, you think he is going to Ditch Us at the first available moment"

"That is exactly what I am Saying, Ronald. He keeps losing people close to him and I think He will do something rash"

At this point Harry had enough he was reaching his Boiling point. He marched down the rest of the stairs, Making sure to make a lot of noise, he willed himself to calm. He looked at both of them and Said, "When you two are done trying to control me I would like some peace and quiet!" This was said in a cool calm voice. It was scary really.

"Harry…" Hermione was cut off.

"Look, I don't know what I am doing except I will be staying at my relatives place until my birthday. You can come or you can stay either way I will finish this my way"

Hermione stormed off up the stairs, tears silently falling down her face.

"Look Mate that was…." Ron stopped with a look from Harry Saying 'finish that and I will Kill you' He just turned and went up stairs to get ready for the day.

An hour later he decided he was hungry and went to the great Hall to get breakfast. He found a seat at his house table alone. Moments later Hermione and Ron came into the hall and made their way to his side.

"Harry, I am sorry I did not mean to sound so controlling, It just I worry about you so much." Hermione stated hurriedly.

"Yeah mate same here" Ron agreed.

"look I am sorry too, I have a lot on my mine, Let us just call a truce and be done with it" Harry said with a Smile. Both friends settled down and started eating. Not to much later the mail came. Hedwig dropped a letter in Harry's eggs and nipped him harshly and flew away. Just when he was going to exclaim something. A loud voice emanating next to him said, "**_RONALD WEASLEY, YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT NOT COMPLETEING YOUR SEVENTH YEAR. IF YOU DROP OUT YOU WILL NO LONGERBE CONSIDER MY SON. WE WILL DISCUSS THIS FURTHER WHEN YOU GET HOME, Harry dear you are welcome to stay the summer!_**" The parchment went up in smoke.

"BLODDY HELL, looks like I will be here next year, sorry mate" Exclaimed Ron.

"Look mate you can be my eyes and ears here, so no worries" replied Harry.

Harry then remembered his own letter.

_Boy,_

_I do not appreciate you sending that blooming creature in the middle of the day. Now, You said you were coming home earlier than normal. Well, you need to find your own way. Dudley and I are going on a business trip to France until august the first. You are to mind your aunt or you will be sorry you were ever born!_

_VD_

'No wonder Hedwig was upset, well just my aunt that going to make summer a little easier, Best stop by Gringotts in Hogsmead on the way to the train.', Harry mused.

The rest of the morning flew by. Next thing he knew it he was on the train heading to the last place he would ever call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aunt Petunia

The train ride to London was quiet and uneventful. Upon arrival to kings cross Harry was accosted by Hermione, "Harry, Please promise me that you will wait for me to get back and not do anything rash."

Harry sighed, "You know I can't promise anything, we'll see each other again."

Hermione looked thoughtful, but she did not say anything. They walked side by side silently through the barrier and Harry Hailed a muggle Taxi cab. Hermione gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and made her way to her parents, who were watching with fascination.

Harry, Was lost in thought as the cab pulled into number 4 privet drive. As, he unloaded the trunk he surveyed the area, something was not right. There was a car parked in the driveway that he had not recognized. Cautiously, he made his way up to the door; he had his hand in his pocket gripping his wand. He knocked on the Door.

A tall horse faced woman with a smile answered the Door.

"Ah, Harry how wonderful we were just talking about you. Come in, Come in"

Harry looks at his aunt his brow leveled, he was looking very pensive. He walked in to the foyer he noticed two adults one was a tall aristocratic man with sandy blond hair. The other was a short squat, very pretty woman with the same Aristocratic features as the man. Their outer appearance made them seem like a nice sort of people.

"Harry, I want to introduce you to our new neighbors they just moved into number three next door. They are dentists. Doctors Emily and Dan Granger, Emily this is my nephew Harry."

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude, But you don't happen to have a daughter do you" Harry asked feeling that all of his plans of ditching his friends were going out the window.

"Yes, As a matter of fact we do, her name is Hermione. I believe you know each other"

At this point Hermione walks out of the kitchen with a mug of tea in one hand and a kettle of sugar in the other, With a smirk on her face showing that she was victorious.

With a bark of laughter Harry Says" Aunt Petunia I will be up stairs unpacking if you need me" And he storms up to his room.

"Well, that went well" said Dan with a look of trepidation on his face.

"I better go talk to him that was rude of him" Scolded Petunia.

"No, this is my fault I thought he would be happy to see me, I better go talk to him" Hermione stated calmly making her way up the stairs. Underneath she was very upset. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come IN!" said a voice.

"Harry, What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Hermione please I just wanted to be alone, then you showed up. Not really going on a trip are we." Harry stated matter of fact.

"This was a last minute thing. I did not know we had moved. My parents wanted to surprise me and you" She said this last bit in a whisper.

"It is okay; I better go down and apologize."

They both turned and noticed Hermione parents standing in the door way. "Harry there is no need to apologize. We had heard so much about you from our princess here that when petunia told us a month ago that a house went up for sale right next door. We knew we should move here. We have known your aunt for years. And when she told us about her nephew staying home with her this summer alone. We just decided it would be good for Hermione to be close to a friend. Your aunt has nothing but great things to say about you." Dan Granger Stated.

"What do you mean she has told you good things about me? People around here all think I am a delinquent." Harry said with a little anger in his voice.

Petunia standing in the hall interjected, "Harry I think it is time you and I had a talk, Dan, Emily let me walk you to the door. Harry say goodbye to Hermione and get clean up for dinner." The grangers and petunia exchanged goodbyes and she went off to finish dinner. Harry was just lost in thought.

An two hours later Harry found himself laying on his bed going over the Conversation he had just had with his aunt.

"_Harry, I need to tell you something, but I don't know where to start. I guess the beginning is as good as any. My parents were what you would call squibs, both had come from magical families. So, Lily and I were brought up half in the muggle world and half in the wizarding world. So we were told great stories growing up about Merlin, King Arthur, and the four founders of Hogwarts. It was a dream of mine that when I turned eleven I would get an acceptance letter. My parents told me not to get my hopes up. But I did. I had such dreams. I never did fit in to well in school. And I thought that going to Hogwarts would have been great. But my eleventh birthday came and went and my dreams shattered. I cried for weeks. I never left my room. Lily and my parents tried to comfort me, in time I got over it. Until, the following year an owl came thru the window and dropped a note in lily's lap. When she opened it I thought I died, she got in but I did not. I became bitter and resentful. During summers when lily would come home I would be so overcome with jealousy. I would say the nastiest things to her, and make her cry. This went on until when I turned eighteen I met Vernon at university. He was such a kind and gentle man. I immediately fell in love with him. At our wedding we were attacked by death eaters, both my parents were killed along with Vernon's. Over, the years following he turned into such a hateful and violent man. He blamed your parents. The day your mother and father were killed, Lily called me frantic on the phone told me that I needed to meet her at the mall. I met her and she told me that you were being targeted by Voldemort that they were to go into hiding. That if anything was to happen to then that she had place a powerful protection spell on you that required someone of blood relation to keep you safe. I grudgingly agreed to take you if need be. I was still over come with jealously, but I could not look the other way for Family. The next morning we found you on our door step with a letter from you headmaster asking us to carry out the last wishes of my sister. Vernon was ok with it at first. Until when you were two years you had used magic to float yourself up to the cookie jar. That was when he freaked out and swore to squish the magic from you. He would not let me take care of you like I should have. I tried to hold you in my arms when you fell down the stairs one day and take you to the doctor when Vernon came in and grabbed you by the hair and locked you into the cupboard. He proceeded to beat me until I could no longer stand telling me all the while that if I was to try and comfort you again that he would show me what for. I threatened him that I would leave him and he told me that if I did that her would take Dudley away never allow me to see him again. Over the years I allowed him to treat you they way he did out of fear for myself and my son. So, I started to treat you the same way. I did secretly keep tabs on you. Through primary school when you would make good grades, I was proud. When you got your letter to Hogwarts I was secretly happy. Oh, Harry I was Happy for you. I so loved you so much, I still love you. You are my only link to the memory of my Family. Three years ago, When I went to the dentist I noticed an Owl that looked remarkably like yours and I asked The Doctor where they got it and she told me that it belonged to a friend of her daughter's , Who went to School in Scotland. I started to ask the right questions. And soon found out about Hermione. I was Happy. I found someone that I can talk to about you achievements and the trouble you got up to at school. Harry, please understand I was afraid of you uncle, and I still are. This summer when Vernon mentioned that he was to go on a business trip for two months, I thought that this was my chance to be free of him and to spend time with you. So, I told him that it would be beneficial to him to bring Dudley along to kind of teach him the ropes, if you will, of the business. You turn seventeen this year so I saw this as my last hope to tell you how I really feel."_

Harry had a lot to think about. His life as he knew it was changing, hopefully for the better. He fell asleep with a semi-smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Training begins

Harry awoke the next morning to a loud "CRACK". He scrambled to his night table to reach his wand, only to fall off his bed. When looked up he saw his best friend bent over in laughter.

"Shut it Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"You should have seen yourself…" Hermione said in between giggles.

Harry gazed upon her never really seeing her in muggle clothing before. She was wearing a tight pair of spandex bicycle short and a tight Sports bra. Her hair was pilled back into a pony tale. To him she was magnificent. '_She's your best friend_' Harry thought to himself.

"So, Why are you here at..." Harry paused looked at his alarm clock it, "Bloody Hell, Mione the sun isn't even up yet."

"we are going to start training, Now don't start, I have put a lot of thought into this since you can't use magic until end of July, We need to Build endurance and stamina. So, we are going to train Muggle style." Hermione explained to the blurry eyed Harry.

"Hermione How is that going to help me defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time" Harry, whined

"Harry, don't you see. Voldemort would not expect you to fight muggle style. He despises it. Besides what are you going to do if you lose your wand? So here is the plan. "

"Every morning you and I will go running going further and further each day. My parents know this really old Japanese man. They said that they would get in contact with him and see if he knows any body that can train us in martial arts and meditation. The meditation is to help you with your Occlumency. So get dressed and meet me outside in ten minutes."

By the end of June Harry and Hermione were able to run at a steady pace with out tiring to the local Shopping plaza, Which Was about 2 miles, and back. On July first they were set to meet a man called Master Mieko in a café located in the plaza. They were to run there and Hermione was going to use some freshen spell on them in a near by alley. As the approached the alley way Harry stopped grabbed Hermione by the shirt and pulled her down. The hair on the back of his neck was tingling.

"Shh! Stay down something is wrong." Harry Whispered hurriedly to Hermione.

Harry made to go for his wand realized he made mistake and left it on his bedside table. HE surveyed the area. Still sensing the foreboding motioned Hermione to join him. When they were half way in the alley Hermione pulled her wand to do the spell, there was a, _Whoosh! _Sound and her wand was not in her hand no more. She started to panic grabbed on to Harry.

"Harry, Harry my wand is gone we have to get out of here" Hermione was frantic.

Harry out a hand on her shoulder to calm her and started to steer her back to the entrance. Five figures jumped out of the shadows, dressed in solid black with hood over their faces, and swords in their hands. Harry held Hermione close to him in a defensive posture. He raised his hand to block a blow, all of sudden he was enveloped in a golden light. There was a magnificent sound, a sound so familiar. All time seemed to stop, a flash of light and the most beautiful Phoenix arrived. The bird had a tuft of silvery flowing feathers from beak to chest, a plumage of flaming blue feathers along its back with a tail that seemed to be alight with blue flame. In its claws gleaming in the sunlight was a sword a familiar sword, one in which he had used to slay the basilisk in the chamber of secrets. A majestic voice resonated in his head, "_Take up your place, and use the sword of your ancestors!" _ With a flash of blue flames the sword appeared in his hand, time speed up once again. He raised the sword to block the incoming blow. Then again and again, he used the sword like he had always known how, like it was apart of him. He moved on to the offensive. Hermione behind him watched in total awe. Harry was moving with blinding speed. Moments later a Deep Seated voice Resonated the Alley way, "ENOUGH!" The figures disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing in the entrance was an old man, of Asian decent. Harry panting raised his blade to defend himself once again. The Man Spoke "Lower your sword I mean you no harm. I am Mieko."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE POPE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF, and WHY DID YOU ATTACK", Harry angrily exclaimed.

Mieko shrugged and said, "I needed to know if you are worthy of my teaching"

Calming down, Harry replied "So, all of this was just a test?"

"Exactly, a test that you passed with great merit, I have never seen such swordsmanship in all my years, I sense great power in you young Potter. Come now much to explain."

Harry completely calm now turns to Hermione, "Mione, Are you ok? Thought you said you didn't have you wand." Hermione still looking at him in such awe looking down to her hand and nodded dumbly and put her wand back in to her pocket.

Looking in his own had looking at the sword of Godric Gryffindor, "where do I keep this I can hardly walk around with it" Harry wondered aloud. Then with another flash of golden light the sword was gone.

Harry and Hermione made to follow the old man. Harry asked "did you see that phoenix?"

"What phoenix Harry, I just saw you glow gold then you had the sword in your hand then I saw you fight. I never knew you could do that."

"Yeah, Me neither. Come let us catch up to this guy and find out what he is all about."

They followed him to another alley way where they saw him take out what looked to be a stone of some sort and draw a circle in the Wall. There was a flash of light an a whole opened up.

Mieko beckon them to follow.

"Who are you?" Harry exclaimed

"Come all will be explained" replied Mieko

Harry looked to Hermione who shrugged and move to follow.

They walked threw the opening, A strange feeling of hope and love passed through them. Looking around the opening closed up on them, they were now in a low lit room, Wall lined with what looked to be very old books, Gadgets all kinds lying about the room. Harry, Saw Hermione looking at the book with a maniacally gleam in her eye. Harry Whispered "Down Girl". Hermione Blushed with embarrassment.

"Come, sit." Mieko offered.

"Now tell me what this is all about" Harry stated confidently

"All in good time, Tea?" they Shook their heads.

"Well, more for me then"

"Are you a wizard?" Harry asked not standing the silence.

"No, no my dear boy I am A Sage, The last of my kind. From the looks you are giving me I can tell you have no Idea what I am talking about. Well, let me tell you a story about a time of myth and legends. A time where magic ruled supreme. At the dawn of time there has always been good and evil, Light and darkness. What man does not know was there is also an in-between, Shadow. Shadow is neither good nor evil. This In-between Is where The lord of Light and darkness Created a being of compromise. A being that would keep the balance of power between the two. This being only served to keep balance. However, they were not servants; they were given free will, Feelings, and Knowledge. They had the power to love and hate. But never the power to interfere. One such being fell in love with a powerful magician of the light, She was condemned by the lord of darkness to be stripped of all her powers and live a mere mortal. What the lord of darkness did not count on was that lord of light also cast a spell that cause only every seventh generation in her blood line to gain back those powers and knowledge. The first of these born of great power was a wizard you all know as Merlin. The lord of darkness tried with all of his power to strip Merlin of his powers. He failed. So he bestowed his own powers to a girl. A girl whose father was killed because of Merlin's love of one, Uther Pendragon. He had allowed Uther to gain the shape of lord Cornwall, to satisfy his lust with the lady Ingrain, Who already had a daughter, Morgana. Then the story of Arthur was born. Merlin was the first sage. Merlin was my closest and dearest friend. There were two more blood lines that were cursed with Immortal powers. One was Morgana's line which Voldemort is from. And my blood line. Voldemort is luckily not a sage for he went threw to many dark rituals before his magical maturity. That doesn't mean he can not still meet Immortality, because in a way he is Immortal. Now I knew you headmaster Albus Dumbledore, He left me instructions that If something should happen to him then I was to train you for you task. So, tomorrow we will start your training along with you Miss Granger. Take this stone all you need to do is draw a circle on a stone wall and say Mieko We need your Guidance and a portal will open up for you. Well, this old man is tired so get out."

With that he tapped both of them on the fore head and they found themselves in the same alley way they had left.

The next day Harry and Hermione both made there way back to Mieko to train. For two weeks they followed the same routine. They would wake up at 5am run then train with Mieko; They learned how to fight using swords, staffs, and small throwing knives. Hermione found that she was really good with a staff. Harry Found that staffs were just too clumsy for him. The both learn how to center themselves and tap into their powers. Harry also learned he could control his link with Voldemort. As they woke up on July fifteenth an Official owl delivered a letter to Harry. That said:

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Your presence is hereby requested at Gringotts wizarding bank for the reading of the following wills, One Albus Dumbledore, Mister Sirius Black, And James and Lily Potter. On July sixteenth, at 1pm. be on time. And please bring your guardian. _

_Thank you in regards to this matter._

_Griphook_

_Wizarding will and Inheritances _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Messages from the past part 1

Harry proceeded to go through his day like normal. That evening at dinner his Aunt, which seem to be a more common occurrence these days, asked how his day went. Instead of replying he reached in to his pocket and withdrew the letter he had received this morning. Petunia proceeded to read the note, she gasped pushed her chair back from the table. Harry alarmed now rises from his chair looks around, only to be engaged in a hug by the woman he thought did not care one bit. He relaxed in the embrace, all the emotions he held in the last two years erupted. Tears flowing down his face, as his aunt whispered soothing words of comfort. They stayed that way for some time. Harry, looked up into the face of his last surviving member of his family and asked, "Aunt Petunia will you go with me tomorrow, If not I know Remus can take me?"

"Yes, Harry I'll go with you, see if Hermione will come too. We'll make it a fun day out." Harry embrace her once more and then set off to bed.

The following morning Harry and Hermione went on their normal morning run. Harry was silently brooding. On many occasions Hermione tried to get him out of his mood , but just decided that she would just be their for him.

At ten o'clock Petunia, Harry, and Hermione loaded up the van and made their way to Charring Cross road in London. The ride was peaceful to say the least. Harry got lost in thoughts of the past. This had you be the first time in the presence of a Dursley that the things were quiet. He was so list in thought that when they had arrived at the leaky cauldron, that Harry had to be prodded by Hermione.

"Harry! Harry! We're here!" Hermione said as she shook Harry.

"What! What! Oh… Lets get this over with." Harry replied running his hand through his hair.

Luckily Harry brought his cloak with a hood on nobody recognized him passing through the old pub and down the street to the wizard bank. Harry and crew mad their way to one of the tellers.

"I'm here to See Griphook", Harry told the teller

"Name Please?"

"Harry Potter" Harry Whispered Hurriedly

The goblin looked at Harry with skepticism.

Harry just pulled the hood back just enough so the goblin can see his scar.

"Very well Mister Potter wait here" The goblin said gruffly

They waited almost fifteen minutes before the goblin returned

"Follow me please"

The goblin leads them on a maze of corridors and doors until they happen across an office '_Wills and Inheritances'_.

Upon entry he notices familiar people in the room. He saw Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah! Mister Potter Excellent! Excellent!" Said the goblin Harry recognized as Griphook.

"Well, now that we are all here we will start with the will reading of Albus Dumbledore."

Griphook place what look like a pensive on the table and prodded the contents.

A small figure of the old headmaster spun out and started to speak.

"_I Albus Dumbledore of sound mind to hear by give my last requests._

_Well, first I would like to say that I hope I died of old age but knowing the times we are living in probably not. So, let me just say nit, wit, bulbertuber."_

As the old man said the ridiculous words four rolls of parchment appeared on the table in front of the group.

"_As you can see four rolls of parchment should have appeared on the table if Lord Voldemort is still around. One for Harry Potter, Minerva, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin. The parchment For Severus I would like the goblin to please hold on to it until the war is over. Minerva Since you have undoubted become Headmistress I leave you my ever flowing dish of lemon drops and fifteen percent of my vault to use for the school, and I also ask that you always leave the school open to Harry and his friends, for tough times lie ahead. And he will be in need of your guidance. Remus, I leave you in charge of the bird watchers club and forty-five percent of my vault for said club. I now leave Harry the remaining amount of monetary possession to do as you see fit. Also I would like you to have my pensive. I have left you a few private instructions. Read your parchment for the password. Remember my friends don't grieve me to long, for death is not the end but the beginning of the next great adventure."_

The tiny figure that was once the greatest wizard of the modern era faded away. The mood was very somber. Professor McGonagall made her way over to Harry. "Harry, if you should ever need anything you Know you are always welcome at Hogwarts even if it was not Albus' last request." She put a hand on his shoulder and left the room.

"Now, we need to precede with the last will and testament of mister Sirius Black" Griphook Urged the crowd.

Again he set a pensive on the table and prodded its' contents. A small figure of his beloved God father rose from the basin.

"_I Sirius Black of Sound mind (ok maybe not) do hereby state my last will and testament._

_Well, Folks I am dead throw a party. I know I could have lived a fuller life but what can one do. Hopefully I went out in a blaze of glory and not just slipped in the shower. Well, let get to the good stuff. I leave twenty-five percent of vaults to Molly and Arthur; I thank you for taking care of Harry for me. I leave twenty-five percent of my vaults to my Favorite second cousin Nymph... (Just kidding Tonks). I leave another twenty-five percent to Remus and ask you look after Harry for me. Harry I know you don't need the money but I leave the remainder of my vault and properties to you. I ask you to live a little spend the money. Doesn't matter on what just have fun. Remember throw a party cause I am dead and no point in crying over spilt milk" _Again the figure disappeared.

Molly and Arthur gave Harry and quick hug and parted saying they hoped to see him at the wedding. Remus and Tonks did the same, leaving only Petunia and Hermione with Harry.

"Mister Potter, before we begin with you Parents will, I on behalf of Gringotts bank and the goblins of the goblin nation give you our heart felt sympathy. No child your age should have to go through what you have gone through." Griphook stated.

"Now because of your family's status we must move to a different chamber follow me please"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Griphook lead Harry, Hermione and petunia down a long corridor. To Harry it seemed that the corridor went on for miles. On either side of them were walls that seemed to move along with them. If he stopped walking it felt like they were dropping slowly. He had to jog a little to catch up with Griphook. They heard a roar that sounded like a cross between a lion and a Dragon. Finally the end of the hallway was in sight. It was magnificent, in front of Griphook was a doorway that resembled a muggle entrance to an elevator, except the door was solid gold. Griphook traced an invisible line with his finger. The Doors opened without a sound. The goblin gestured the party to enter. Upon entering the lift there was not a single button that one would associate with an elevator at a department store but a single imprint of what looked to be a Hand.

"Mister Potter, if you would please place your wand hand in the imprint and state your full name."

Harry did as was instructed he felt a prick, and was compelled to state in Voice of authority, "I HARRY JAMES POTTER LAST OF THE POTTERS SEEK MY BIRTHRIGHT"

There was a gasp sounded from his aunt petunia, followed by a flash of golden light and phoenix song. The door opposite the one they came in opened. They stepped out and saw a door that seemed to have been lost in time it was covered with dust and cobwebs. Harry took a step forward, wall light up like a firework display. Fire of reds and blue in color running up and down the face of the door way revealing, an inscription in a language that seemed to have been lost for centuries. When the fire hit the inscription a voice called out.

"**He who seeks his birth right step forward and be judged"**

A small circular podium covered with runes arose out of the ground.

Harry automatically walked on to the podium like it was an every day thing.

Light encased him, he felt probing into his mind. Then a voice reverberated around the hall.

"WELCOME CHILD OF MAGIC, WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR MANY EONS"

"Sorry, But why"

"CHILD, YOU ARE THE CHOSEN. YOUR DESTINY HAS BEEN WRITTEN DOWN BEFORE YOUR ANCESTORS WERE BORN. IT IS TIME TO BESTOW UPON YOU YOUR TRUE BIRTH RIGHT. FOR YOU ARE HARRY POTTER HEIR TO THE KINGDOM OF AVALON AND GUARDIAN OF ALL MAGIC. DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY?"

Harry turned still standing on the pedestal and looked at Hermione, she had a look of wonderment in her eye and she nodded. He knew that he should accept this, for he would not have wished this responsibility on anybody. He turned back towards the door and spoke with a clear voice.

"I do"

"THEN SO BE IT"

The room was a glow with magic. Harry being on the pedestal started to float, enclosed in a golden light. The ancient door way opened. A man with jet black hair and glasses approached the pedestal smiling.

"Harry my boy" the man said

"Dad is it you really you?"

"Yes, my son it is. We don't have much time for I am not the only one with a message."

Harry nodded for him to continue

"_Harry, the time has come for you to understand your heritage. You are the last Potter for if you die it will die along with you. You are descended from a long list of witches and wizards going back to directly to Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon. After Arthur perished in battle Guinevere had a son. That son's name was Godric Gryffindor. Yes that's right the founder of Hogwarts. He was very powerful. There are books on our family in the potter vault. Read them. It is time for me to go. Just know I love you very much and I am very proud of you. Remember to live your life, have fun play some pranks."_

He approached Harry floated up to him and embraced him with tears in his eyes.

With a wave he turned and disappeared back through the door way.

Moments later a Female figure with fiery red hair, Green Eyes and pointed ears stepped out. She walked with elegance. She approached Harry and in an ethereal voice she spoke:

"**_Harry, my little boy, you have grown so much. You have had such a hard life, I am so sorry for not being there for you. However, now is not the time for regrets! You have such a perilous journey ahead of you, many challenges await you. To help you on your way I shall give you a gift, Knowledge of your self. Your father has already told you that you were descended from Arthur Pendragon of Avalon on his side. Now I tell you something about my side. In my seventh year at Hogwarts, I had started to feel and sense things around me, magic if you will. I had read that this was an ability that Merlin had had. So I decided to take a linage potion. The potion revealed a background that I could not believe. I found that I had descended from High Elves. I had found that Petunia and I were stolen from our parents at birth by an evil Warlock. It seems our parents decided to leave the Elvin Island home of Atlantis and try to hide in the muggle world. The warlock was killed and my sister and I were put up for adoption. A Curse was placed upon us that blocked our magic, some how my magic started to leak at eleven and I was accepted into Hogwarts. After I figured out about the blocks I found a charm that would remove the rest of the blocks on my magic. It was a painful process. I succeeded, and on my seventh birthday I underwent the Elvin transformation of Tell'nok. This converts your magical energy to be in tuned with nature. My body changed as well, I stopped aging and got pointed ears. When you were reached 6 months your magic started to show in abundance. Your father and I decided it would be best to put a progressive magical block on you. It is a block that slowly disintegrated over time. However, on that fateful night in October the rebounded killing curse but a kind of screen over your magical block filtering you magic. So that only high emotional stress you would be able to access any of the higher power available to you. Elves can not die by magical means. The only way to kill an elf is to decapitate them. If an elf is struck by the killing curse their body and soul is transported back to the place of their birth. I sacrificed my self to make sure you lived I imbued you with my magic draining my life force. So, I was not returned to Atlantis. It is time that I return your magic to you. So you can follow your true destiny."_**

She stepped back and a golden light erupted from her and entered Harry. Harry started to grow brighter and brighter until nothing was seen except a golden globe of light. It was so bright that Hermione and Petunia fell to their knees covering their eyes. Lily seeing this turned to Petunia and Says, "Petunia, you do not deserve this after the way you treated my darling son, just know that even with you blatant jealousy I still love you very much, I give you a choice. Do you wish to be free of the curse that makes you no more than a squib, or do you wish to remain as you are?"

"Lily, please forgive me. I have a family now and Vernon would not accept me if I was to accept your gift. Please under stand I wish to Remain non magical."

"You understand this is only a one time choice?"

"I do and thank you"

Lily turned then to Hermione, "Rise Child, What do you feel for my son? I sense a connection between you."

Hermione looked to Harry who was still encased in light and whispered "I am in love with him, but he does not love me."

Lily approached Hermione, "Shush child, There is a connection, a bond, if you will between you made up of only love. He does not understand nor know that feeling it makes him afraid. He just needs your help to find it. Just be there for him and support him like you have in the past, he'll come around. I could not think of a better person suitable for my son. Be patient."

Lily turned back to the door way, looked toward Harry put two fingers to her lips and kissed them. And place them on his still glowing forehead. She whispered "I love you my baby boy stay in the present and await the future." She disappeared in to the door way.

Two more figures emerged out of the door way. Both were men, one was about six foot five wearing what seemed to be a suit of armor, with a three foot sword on his hip. The other was an old man he resembled the old headmaster that recently passed. HE had a long flowing white beard, a pair of small reading spectacles on the tip of his nose and a tall pointed magician's hat on his head.

The man in the armor approached the still glowing Harry, place his hand on Harry's Forehead and Exclaimed, " I Arthur Pendragon here by bestow you my gift of swordsmanship and all my knowledge of the old ways." There was a flash blue around the gold. Then Arthur took out his sword and placed the tip on Harry's shoulder and Proclaimed "Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, Child of Prophecy and heir of Magic, by birthright I proclaim you King of Avalon." He took the sword away and the glowing subsided.

After the Glowing Subsided Hermione noticed the changes in Harry, now he stood to about six feet, his shoulders were now broader; his arms were now showed muscle definition. HE was wearing a golden tunic, covered with what looked to be dragon hide. But what stood out the most was he now had shoulder length manageable hair, with pointed ears sticking out the side. On top of his head was a small crown; around his waist was a magnificent sword. She remembered that sword it was the sword he had used in the ally.

The old man stepped forward. "**_I am Emery, King of all the Elves, for a thousand years the Elvin people have been with out their ruler. As you are my last descendant I ask you to merge Avalon with the Elvin people. For Avalon is the center of all magic in the Wizarding world, if magic is to survive all magical creatures must be made equal. Avalon is the highest authority in the wizarding world, higher then all of the ministries combined. Ancient law proclaims that if the King of Avalon was to return to the wizarding world that all of the ministries must submit to his wishes. To help you along the way I will bestow you two gifts. First I shall give you power over the land, sea, fire and air. Second I give you the ability to Speak to every living creature on this planet. You are pure of heart, but you are young so I shall also leave you a guardian to help you on your way."_**

There was a flash, and a sliver and blue phoenix landed on Harry shoulder. The Bird trilled a greeting. How ever Harry understood what it said 'Harry, My boy. I see you got over my death easy enough'

"Professor Dumbledore!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Having still bathed in light and a Phoenix on his shoulder formally know as his headmaster, it was too much for Harry and he passed out. There was another flash of light and the Phoenix appeared on Hermione shouldered perched with his head cocked to the side, as if to look worried. The room seemed to glow an ominous grey and blue and it seemed like the room had disappeared and the group was now standing amongst the stars, the only light being the sparkling stars and Harry still being bathed in colors of blue, green, and white light floating in the middle of the heavens. Then a voice spoke, it was the most magnificent sound ever to be heard. The Voice seemed to fill the group with tremendous hope, and with a sense of nothing bad could ever happen again.

**_"HARRY POTTER, AWAKEN! THE TIME HAS ARRIVED FOR YOU TO TAKE UP YOUR MANTLE OF PEACE AND JUSTICE AS MY GUARDIAN."_**

Harry now only surrounded by the purest of white light.

_**"I am, and always will be. I am purest of the pure. I AM MAGIC!" **_

The light started swirling around Harry very fast.

**_"I NOW BESTOW UPON YOU THE GIFT OF KNOWLEDGE. USE THIS POWER TO RESTORE THE BALANCE OF POWER BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL. TOM RIDDLE HAS MOVE TO THE ULTIMATE DARKNESS. THIS DARKNESS ALLOWS HIM TO USE MY POWER TO DESTROY AND PERVERT LIFE INTO EVILS THAT THE UNIVERSE HAS NOT SEEN. SEEK OUT PEACE, AND DELIVER OUT JUSTICE."_**

The room came back into focus. The light disappeared. And Harry floated back down to the pedestal. Hermione, Petunia, and Griphook had a look of pure awe and wonderment on their faces. Harry strode over to Griphook. He walked with a grace befitting his station of king. Hermione, Petunia, And Griphook were compelled to fall to one knee.

"Arise, my friends. I am still the same Harry Potter. You need not ever bow to me. Now Griphook we must start at once. I need to speak with the counsel of goblins at once. Have them meet me in the ceremonial counsel Chamber in fifteen minutes."

Griphook bowed and hastily left the room.

Harry snapped his fingers, Dobby the House Elf appeared. "Harry Potter Sir, Summons Dobby?"

"Dobby I need you to gather the elders of the house elves immediately, I seek their assistance in struggle to come."

"Dobby wills do as the great Harry Potter says." With a loud, Crack. Dobby Disappeared.

Harry then turned to the Phoenix still perched on Hermione's shoulder. "Professor I need you to seek the elders of the phoenix tribes."

With a flash of light the phoenix was gone.

He then turned to the remaining of the group and spoke. "This is my fight, my duty, and my calling. I do not wish to be alone in this fight but I understand if you now wish to go about our different ways, the choice is yours."

Petunia stepped forward, "Harry, I know nothing of your world. I do not belong here. I know I have not treated you the way you should have been treated all these years. I do love you as if you were my own. Know that you will always hold a special place in my heart, and that if for what ever reason you should have always a place to go to if you should need it. He kissed him on his cheek and stepped back.

Harry's eyes seemed to glisten with tears; he took a broach from his pocket, cupped it between his hands and murmured something in a different language. There was a flash of light and he handed to his aunt.

"This will take you home to the sitting room of Privet Drive. If you should ever need me, Just hold it in your hand and call out my name and I will be there." He stepped forward and hugged her whispering "Goodbye, and Be safe" before she disappeared.

Harry looked to Hermione. She was worrying her bottom lip, tears in her Eyes. She leaped at him, embracing him in a hug. Crying softly she spoke, "Harry, I am not leaving the one person that completes me. I am so much in love with you why can't you see that. I have felt this connection between us since we first met."

Harry moved to disentangle himself from her and lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes and spoke, "I to have loved you, I do not wish to see any more of the ones I love to killed because of me. I have all of these powers, yet I feel that I can not be everywhere at once. It hurts me to know that I might not be there to protect you." He turned his head to look away from her.

"Oh, Harry" She exclaimed and turned his head to face him and she kissed him soundly on the lips. Harry felt his whole world caving in on him he did not want to leave this embrace. He knew he had to, he knew that this can't happen. He could not let it happen. Then her heard a voice in his mind '_embrace the feeling, my darling. This woman that you have holding in your arms is as much your destiny and Voldemort is Embrace it"._ The voice faded away. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, deepened the kiss. He felt his feet lift from the floor. They broke apart, Hermione gasped. He saw her bathed in the same golden light he was in mere moments ago. The light was so bright that he could no longer see her. A moment or two passed, but what seemed an eternity to him, the light diminished and Hermione was visible once again. Before she stood at a mere five feet, now she was five foot eight inches. Her bushy hair now a slick brown past the small of here back, she now had pointed ears. She was wearing an gown of shear elegance that hugged her every feature. On her head held a silver tiara. Harry was gob smacked. He could not think or talk.

He manages to finally utter, "My god, You are Simply Beautiful."

She smiles at him, "Now my king lets us work together to save our world."

With that she placed her arm in his and he disappeared.


End file.
